I'd Rather Make Mistakes than Nothing at All
by Blackheart Blueyes
Summary: Vienna/Kitomi/Natsu/Ameko/ she doesn't even know what else had been on the streets of Ikebukero for as long as she could remember, always saying that she was going to live a normal life. She was finally starting high school and things were quieting down when she was drug back into the underworld of the city, but this time her friends were brought with her. 3 OC's, Not a love story.
1. I Should've Known Better

**Welcome to chapter 1 of my story, so this goes in along with a story my sister is writing called Enjoy the Silence. Mine focuses on the younger generation in the story of Durarara. Anyway thanks for reading, hopefully my writing style will improve as the story goes on, please review and follow I should be making updates every week or so. :)**

Today had been the first day of class at Riaka Academy and I had been so proud to wear the school uniform. I pulled it off sadly and reached for the clothes I hoped I would never have to wear again. "Vienna, I am Vienna. One of the toughest people on the streets of Bukuro." I pulled on my black and gray shirt, and the black pants that had tons of secret pockets. I slowly pulled out my knives from the drawer in my desk, I had taken care of those because I thought I might need them for self defense. I looked in the mirror after slipping the knives in their proper places, still not done, I pulled my hair out of it's neat half back and let the blonde strands fall in a tangled mess around my face. Finally I lined my eyes heavily in black and covered my blond lashes in thick black mascara making my blue eyes look slightly gray, the mask I wore when out on the streets after the disbanding of the Yellow Scarves would draw too much attention so I left it in my closet. _Hopefully it has been long enough, and I won't be recognized. _

It was my first time back on the streets in six months, any information gathered had been sent to my over the phone and then the money wired to the informant. Masaomi and I were determined to have a normal high school life, and even with Izaya back in Bukuro I was going to make sure at least Masaomi got that. Izaya Orihara had come back to town yesterday and I needed to know why, I felt like I was betraying Masaomi just opening the door and going outside like that but this was for his safety just as much as it was mine.

Even having been out of the game for a while, it felt natural to walk through back alleys and keeping an eye on everything around me. I hadn't been to the meeting place in a while, but my feet knew the way as if I had only been there yesterday. "Ameko," Tamaki said when he saw me walk over, "I almost thought you weren't coming."

He had just graduated from high school, and he had been my main informer since he was in Jr. High. "I told you I would be here," I reminded him. He was taller than me and intimidating, but I would never give him the pleasure of knowing that, his hair was dark and so were his eyes. He looked like he could gut someone and feel no remorse for it, and he probably could, but I was used to working with the most unsavory people in the city. "I need to know everything about Izaya Orihara's return."

I had other sources that would be more reliable but they were too close to him and I didn't want to draw his attention. "That will cost you quite a lot," Tamaki told her.

"Information always does, especially when you're avoiding getting it from Izaya." I said flatly. I leaned on a wall close to me and waited for him to decided to give me my information.

"Looks like you're getting soft," he said as his eyes looked me over from head to toe, my eye twitched and I could feel a blush warming my face, "Have you gained weight?" He asked smiling cheerfully.

"I told you I'm off the streets, of course I gained a little weight, I'm a teenage girl after all." anger made my words clipped and cold.

"Of course, but who would believe you could ever get off the streets, Ameko?" He asked shrugging like he was confused.

"I told you, call me Vienna. Ameko died a year ago." I hadn't even used that name since I was in the yellow scarves with Masaomi.

"Of course, how could I forget you don't want your boyfriend to know about your messed up past." I was getting tired of this, Tamaki had problems respecting me before and now it was much worse.

"If you don't have anything then fine, I'll just leave." I turned to go.

"What if I have information on the yellow scarves?" His words stopped me in my tracks.

"The yellow scarves are dead, I made sure of that. No one would defy the orders Masaomi and I gave, and I took care of those too stupid to realize the yellow scarves were dead in the months right after. They haven't existed at all in at least six months." I was sure that they were over with, thats why I stayed off the streets for the last six months, I was hoping everyone would think I died.

"They're back." He told me, I turned to look at him again.

"The yellow scarves can't be back," I insisted, "Unless you have information on Izaya Orihara we are done." Before I could leave though a pair of arms circled around me pinning my arms to my sides.

"Out of practice as well, just as I thought." Tamaki's smile disgusted me. "There is still a large bounty on your head, and I mean to collect it."

I tried reaching one of my knives but I couldn't move enough to get it out of its spot. "Six months means a lot on the streets Vienna, you should have known that." He was gloating now thinking that there was nothing I could do to him.

How had I let it get this bad? I wondered thinking back through my day. I should have known when my day started as badly as it did.

The alarm went off giving me plenty of time to get ready for my first day of school. After the alarm was off I noticed that I had a text message, looking at it almost made me drop my phone. I'm back in town! Can't wait to see you Vienna. How is Masaomi doing? Give him my best, I'll be seeing you both soon~ Izaya Orihara, the number was different than the one she remembered but there was no mistaking it was him.

After that I got ready for school quickly hoping I could catch Masaomi before class started. We were in the same class luckily, I know of a way to make it happen for sure but I hadn't used it since I was trying to keep clean.

I knocked on his door and waited impatiently for him to answer, "He answered with his toothbrush in his mouth, "What's up. . . Kitomi?" He sometimes still stumbled over my name since he had called me by so many different ones.

"He's back Masaomi," I told him frantically, "Izaya Orihara is back in Bukuro." He had me come in while he finished getting ready for school.

"There is nothing we can do about that, all we can do is avoid him. Don't let it freak you out so much." He patted the top of my head, "it doesn't matter to use, we have nothing to do with that world anymore. Don't be so paranoid ok?" His smile made me feel better, but there was a nagging at the back of my mind telling me I needed to worry.

He finished getting ready fast and we made our way to school, on the way we picked up his childhood friend Mikado Ryugamine. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kitomi Laurett, Masaomi told me quite a bit about you." Mikado was a nice looking guy who seemed to be afraid of the world around him.

"Really, there isn't that much to tell," He had said embarrassed. "He hasn't told me a lot about you but I do know a little." He looked hopeful and I could tell we would get along well. I let myself believe that Masaomi was right that we could still have a peaceful high school life but I wanted to be sure his plans had nothing to do with us so during school I contacted Tamaki and he had demanded meeting in person. I had been so desperate for information I hadn't even thought twice about it.

So stupid! I cursed myself pulling back to reality. "Who would still have a bounty on my head?" I demanded.

"Who indeed?" Tamaki asked back in an annoying tone. "I guess you'll find out when you get there, they want you alive." He said somewhat irritably. Who would want me alive?

"I'm just a simple high school student why on earth. . . " I cut off as a black van pulled into the alley and a tall man with glasses got out. "You again. This is the fourth time you've tried to kidnap me." I said tiredly.

"Remember you're being paid to take her to the client, not to your normal drop off place," Tamaki told him.

"Of course we know, you don't have to worry we will get her there just like we promised." He assured Tamaki. I had enough of this, I slammed my heel down onto the foot of the man holding me, he didn't let go but the grip loosened enough that I could pull out a knife. I stabbed him in the arm with it and he let go.

I immediately started running, Tamaki was right, I was out of shape and right now I was no match for the four who weren't injured. They would be looking for my normal disguise as a tourist so I went straight home avoiding back alleys and following the flow of people on the streets hoping that they didn't notice me. I popped some peanut butter M&M's in my mouth, If you're not careful you'll pass out from low blood sugar. It wouldn't be the first time I had passed out, but it would be more dangerous now.

After I got back home I wiped the makeup off my face and pulled off the street clothing. It's best to just go to the source of the problem anyway, I pulled my school uniform back on and walked out with confidence, a life on the streets had taught me you could do anything so long as you acted like you knew what you were doing. I made my way quickly to Izaya's office, which also happened to be where he lived.

"Ah, Vienna. I was expecting you." He gestured for me to come in. Izaya Orihara was twenty-three now but he still looked like a teenager. "I expected you a little earlier, you're losing your touch." He sighed melodramatically.

"That isn't important since I am getting off the streets, and I'm not Vienna any more, I haven't been her in years now." I declared flopping down on his couch.

"Oh, and who are you now?" he asked a laugh playing into his words, he wouldn't laugh out right at her.

I smiled slowly, "You know that hasn't changed, I'm Kitomi Laurett the honor student." I happily fingered the sleeve of my jacket proudly.

"Of course how silly of me," he sat down in his chair behind his desk, "So did you enjoy my present?" He asked looking carefully at my face.

"No, like I said, I'm off the streets. I just came here to let you know that Masaomi and I won't be pawns for you anymore, we are going to enjoy a peaceful high school life, so leave him alone."

I got up to leave but he spoke again before I could stand up, "How scary~" he said sarcastically, "Is your French any better now now?"

"Oui, c'est merveilleux, mais je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup plus."

"I see, that's wonderful. Then again you were always a fast learner." He spun in circles in his chair, "So, what are you going to do about the Yellow Scarves." He asked right as I was about to leave.

I swallowed hard, "Nothing, they don't have anything to do with me anymore. The old yellow scarves was completely dead, this new one has nothing to do with me or Masaomi. The only thing I am worried about now is keeping in the top ten students in my grade."

"Really?" He asked as if he didn't believe a word of what I said.

"Yes really. I hope we don't see each other again, but tell Tatsuko I miss her and if she can ever get away from you I would be happy to catch up with her." I got up and stretched ready to leave then I remembered something else, "Oh and stop sending those three creeps in the black van after me, I may be out of practice but I could still beat those losers."

"Of course," he said calmly, "Good luck keeping off the streets this time, I'm sure your parents would be happy to know that you're off the streets."

"What parents?" I asked irritably, "I don't have a family." I turned my back and started walking towards the door.

"I remember a time when you called Celty your mom, and Shizuo your dad. I;m sure they would be sad to hear you say that you have no parents, especially now that you look so healthy" I looked down at myself, am I getting fat? he was the second person to comment on my weight that day. I was done playing his games, I needed to get more sugar in my system, my head was starting to hurt.

I popped some more M&M's in my mouth, "I don't think they'd care too much, but that's not really your problem, it's mine."

"Of course," he said noncommittally, "I really just wanted to remind you that I control the information in this town. I hope you have a wonderful, normal high school life."

"I don't need any information since I'm not on the streets, and of course I will." I smiled happily at him and left. I will get a normal high school life, I declared to myself, but I didn't even believe it when I said it to myself.

. . .

The second day of school passed by in an uneventful blur and at the end of class all Masaomi wanted to do was go pick up chicks so I went home claiming the need to study. Once I got home I pulled my knives back out and started throwing them, my aim wasn't bad, granted it wasn't as good as it used to be but that wasn't important. I then did a bit of a workout, I'm not getting fat, I kept telling myself. I've just lost muscle tone and I can get that back!

It was starting to get dark when I got a text from Masaomi telling me about his run in with Izaya Orihara. Can we really stay out of all of this? I wondered not for the first time since I got the text from Izaya yesterday. I had never dreamed that Izaya would come back to Bukuro, but I realized I should have known all along that he would come back.


	2. Izaya Orihara the Info Broker

**Welcome to chapter two, This is a flashback chapter for you all to the first time that Vienna/Kitomi met Izaya**

_I sat outside the cafe just like Shinra told me to, apparently I was meeting a friend of his and Celty's. I still didn't understand why I had to meet him alone or why I had to do this at all. I had to admit it was nice to just spend some time relaxing in the sunshine, but I had an uneasy feeling like I was being watched. A black van pulled up in front of me and the driver leaned over to talk to me, "Hello Vienna. I'm Shinra's friend." I eyed him suspiciously, he had glasses and black hair that looked like he straightened it; his face was angular and his dress was business. I knew this couldn't be Shinra's friend, he was too business like._

_"Hello odd guy in a creepy black van." I looked around trying to see if I could find anyone who would more likely be a friend of the psycho recently established underground doctor that thought he was my doctor._

_He chuckle like the whole thing was a joke, "Anyway why don't you get in and then we can go and talk, I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." He seemed too concerned about not drawing attention to himself, like I was when I was eight, thankfully Tatsuko had noticed her and told her how to let go of that concern._

_"I'm sorry but my mommy and daddy taught me never to climb into vans with strangers, they don't want me talking to them either," I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through trying to find someone who owed me a favor would get rid of these creeps for me. Unfortunately for me, the street was practically deserted and no one was paying attention to them, on top of that the creep in the van wasn't alone. The sliding door opened and she was grabbed by a chubby man and a guy in a pink sweater. The door slammed and the van started moving._

_"Remember we need to knock her out," the fat guy said._

_"I can't believe we were able to grab her so easily," the creep in pink said, "Do you think she looks old enough to pass off as a teenager?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance and kicked him in the face. I then used the back of my head to hit the fat guy who was holding me. They both angrily held their wounds and followed me to where I had flead to the back of the van._

_"This was fun, but I'm gonna bounce," I opened the back door and jumped out making sure to roll as I fell so that I wouldn't break anything. The van skidded to a halt and the guy in pink came running after me, the van then started trying to make a u-turn to follow me as well._

_I got up and started running right away, I didn't take out my phone to get help I just ran. First I ran down an alley that was kept fenced off, I climbed over and went out onto another street. That would at least slow down the guy on foot, next I took a bunch of back alleys that ran parallel to the road I just crossed. I ducked into a store owned by a friend, "Hi Kistune," she owned a string of bars that I once used to do business out of, we were still close. "Do you still have that bundle of spare clothes I asked you to keep for me?" She nodded, "Great can I get that, I also need to use your bathroom."_

_She smiled at me, "In trouble again Natsu?" She laughed at me and handed me a bundle of clothes from behind the bar, "Thankfully I haven't opened yet for official business so there is no one here to recognize you."_

_I nodded, "Too true," I walked over to the bathroom to make my transformation, "Please be sure to send me a bill for the help you're giving me." I striped off my black and gray street cloths and instead put on a cute blue top and a pair of capris and good walking shoes. I threw my hair done neatly in a braid to keep the hair out of my face, and pulled out a guide book for Tokyo. I also put on some light natural looking makeup._

_"You know I would never bill you for coming, I've missed having you around Natsu." Kitsune gave me a hug, "If you were older than you could at least come visit me." I shrugged and then hugged her back._

_"It's best for me to be around people my own age, or at least thats what Tatsuko told me." I walked back out onto the street, and looked around like I was confused. I made my eyes as wide and innocent as possible and stared at everything as if it was fascinating._

_I had made it about a block when someone put their hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me miss do you know where I can find Nishiguchi park?" I looked over and saw a weird guy in an eskimo jacket even though it was summer._

_I stumbled over some French saying that I didn't understand Japanese. Suddenly the guys expression turned sinister and he clapped slowly, "Well aside from the failed French your escape was masterfully done. I almost expected that I would have to save you myself but you really don't disappoint Vienna."_

_With a flourishing bow to me he introduced himself, "Nice to meet you I'm Izaya Orihara the info broker, Shinra set up our meeting." I looked at him skeptically, he did look closer to Shinra's age than the other guy had but that didn't necessarily make a big difference. He seemed to notice how skeptical I was and chuckled, "Good, looks like you're a smart little girl just like Tatsu-chan said. Then again you would have to be to live on the streets like you did. How is business going, you're still working in the same business you were in when you were eight right?"_

_I frantically looked around, he was spilling my secrets out in the open as if they were common knowledge. I had to get his attention focused on something, "You're right living on the streets forces you to be smart about things," I carefully moved forward, "I'm not dumb enough to follow someone just because they know the names Shinra and Celty so all you have to do is prove to me that you are the Izaya Orihara that is friends with them." I leaned against the wall and surveyed the street for threats or anyone that was taking too much notice of me, all pretences of being a tourist were completely dropped._

_He shrugged and leaned on the wall next to me, "Not a problem," he let his voice drop to a murmur so that only I could hear him, "Celty is a dulhan from Ireland, and currently works as a transporter here in the city, she has no head and you look to her as a mother figure in your life since you never knew either of your parents." He gave me a sideways glance, "Good enough proof for you?" I glared at him for a moment and then nodded._

_"So why did Shinra set up this meeting?"_

_Instead of answering Izaya grabbed my arm and started walking, "Now lets go back to that cafe and get some food, I am sure that you need to eat again." I was irritated that he knew about my health problems, obviously Shinra wasn't exactly being discreet with the information he knew about me._

_"You know you look like a kidnapper dragging me around like this." I told him coldly._

_He kept hold of me till we were in the cafe, "Order anything you like, my treat." I raised an eyebrow at him but my distrust didn't keep me from ordering a large ice cream sunday. He had been right, I was starting to get light headed meaning I needed to eat soon or risk getting too sick to eat._

_"What does an information broker want with a simple kid like me?" I asked once the waitress had scurried off to get our orders._

_"So abrupt," sighed sadly leaning back in his chair, "When a kid manages to survive on the streets for as long as anyone has known her then obviously there is nothing simple about them." He played with one of the rings on his hand, "Shall we go through the highlight reel of your career? By the age of four one of the main Yakuza in the city had offered to train you and helped set you up to be one of the top drug dealers in town when you were six, after that you tried leaving the streets just to be back again by the time you were eight and this time instead of drugs you dealt in people." He looked directly into my eyes as if challenging me, "how do you live with yourself know you did such horrible things at such a young age?"_

_I didn't let him win I held his eye contact and put as much ice in my stare as I could, "That is all hearsay, I mean do you honestly believe a little kid could live like that?" I had to be careful to avoid names of people, "somthing about charity to the beggars on the streets." I shrugged and moved on, "As for my business now you make it sound like I'm a pimp, I'm not. The girls that work for me work for me by choice and they aren't whores, they're escorts. I taught them how to mingle in higher society just like I had been taught when I was younger. Besides I take good care of them." I pulled my hair down and got comfortable, since I was going to be faced with a battle of wits I might as well enjoy the time off my feet. "Anyway I'm getting off the streets though since I have enough to live off of now."_

_"Retiring already?" he asked in mock surprise. "Then again how many times have you attempted to leave the streets Vienna?" The question hurt more than it should have, he made it sound like she had never given a true effort to leaving that life behind._

_"Enough times to know just how difficult it is," I stared off into space recalling all of my failed attempts sometimes I thought I would have to fake my own death in order to truly get away. "Anyway don't call me that. My name is Kitomi Laurett, and I am just a kid."_

_"So sorry Kitomi," his tone made it clear he was laughing at me on the inside, "Anyway all that aside I just wanted to meet my girlfriend's friend. She is important to me so I have to make sure I know everyone she does." His smile seemed anything but loving and I felt sorry for Tatsuko._

_"So do you arrange to have all of her friends kidnapped," I made sure I put an edge in my voice even though I knew it wouldn't affect him._

_"Now why do you have to be like that?" he acted hurt but his eyes showed interest and nothing else. "I asked Shinra to have you meet me here and I am sure those guys scared but you shouldn't blame that ordeal on me."_

_My sunday arrived so I let the problem drop while I ate a few mouthfuls hoping I had gotten the food in time to avert disaster. Izaya slowly drank his coffee and waited for me to be ready to talk again. After a moment I started the conversation back up._

_"The meeting was set up outside of this cafe, meaning this is where you would expect to find me but you found me one block over and two blocks down. On top of that you didn't approach me as Shinra's friend but as a stranger asking directions. Meaning you set up the kidnapping and watched my escape so you knew exactly where I was, then you wanted to see what I would do if I was approached again by a potential threat." I took another bite of food, "You were testing me. Why?"_

_"There are some places where you made quite the jump, but you did come to the right conclusion. Yes, this was a test."_

_I was so irritated I could have punched him in the face, just then the waitress walked by, "So is everything good today?" her smile was professional but she looked like she really didn't care one way or the other I glanced at her name badge and smiled. I decided to show Izaya Orihara just who he was dealing with._

_I gave a big smile to the girl and nodded vigorously, "Thank you so much Ms. Momo, this is just the best birthday ever." She took a moment to realize I had gotten her name from the tag on her uniform and then smiled at me, this time it was genuine._

_"That is wonderful to hear, and just how old are you this year?"_

_"I'm eleven!" I said proudly._

_"You're getting really big then,"_

_"Uh huh, and when I'm even bigger I hope I can be just as pretty as you are Ms. Momo." I just had to look at her and I knew I had won._

_"Well that is really sweet of you, why don't I get a piece of cake, on the house, for you to celebrate your birthday." The question was aimed at Izaya whom she probably guessed was in charge of me._

_I let my big blue eyes get wide, "Can I really have a piece of cake?" I looked from her to Izaya and back again._

_"Of course, but you have to share some with your big brother, ok?" I nodded excitedly._

_"Thank you so much Ms. Momo!" she nodded and went off to get the cake for me._

_Izaya chuckled darkly and shook his head. "That is a dangerous talent you have Vienna" he paused and then fixed it, "Sorry, I mean Kitomi." I ate some more ice cream and kicked my feet happily almost like I was really a little kid._

_When Momo came back with the slice I thanked her again and asked if she wanted some too, but she declined and went back to her other tables. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't really do anything." I took a big bite of the cake and added, "besides I need all the sweets I can get. How else am I supposed to be this sweet and adorable?"_

_"You are quite the skilled liar." he mused watching me eat my sweets._

_I looked at him offended that anyone would call me a liar, "What are you talking about?" I pouted at him hoping maybe my favorite trick would work on him, "I never said anything that wasn't true."_

_He smiled, "Well no wonder you survived the streets."_

_"Being cute gets you far,"I told him munching happily on my food._

_"Maybe I should try that trick of yours sometime," he mused making me laugh._

_"I don't think it will work for you, as it is I am starting to get too old for it to work effectively and you are much older than me."_

_He pouted but before he could say anything his phone went off, "Hello" I could here some yelling from the other end. He smiled like a little kid on christmas morning, "Tatsu-chan! I am so happy you called." He paused and listened to the yelling for a moment, "Oh not much, just corrupting young minds." There was more yelling and then he said, "Sorry sweety, I'm in a meeting right now so I'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone. "Sorry but my girlfriend loves me so much she always wants my attention._

_Now it was my turn to laugh, "you know she hates you," my laughter died down a little and I added, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but she really wanted my attention not yours."_

_"It's because you're so cute, isn't it?" His smile made the joke obvious._

_"Of course, so sorry but when it comes to being cute I will always beat you." I finished off the last of the ice cream, "Meaning I will always get more attention."_

_"Ready to go?" I nodded, the conversation had been fun, almost fun enough that I forgot about the kidnapping and bad things I had heard about him, almost. He took care of the bill and we stepped outside._

_"Thank you for the ice cream, but I gotta go I'm meeting up with some of my friends," I started walking away but he grabbed my arm._

_"One second, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need information in this town you should let me know, I'll give you a great discount." I shrugged off his hand._

_"Thanks, but I've already got a good information network. One of my mentors taught me how to set one up."_

_He nodded, "Of course, but if you ever get in a jam again, you know who to call." I couldn't help but think he would likely get me in a jam just so I would have to call him._

_"Well my dad has already told me enough about you that I probably wouldn't trust your information anyway."_

_His eyes lit up, "Ah, so Shizu-chan has been talking about me. Only good things hopefully."_

___"Of course, only good things." I walked away and this time he let me. I could feel his eyes on me though until I turned a corner._  



	3. The Cuppycake

**So here is Chapter three! Finally Anri joins the group and you get to meet the other information broker in Ikebukero. Enjoy! please let me know what you think :) **

Another day of school was over and done with, _I won't go back out even if one of my informants calls me, but I should go pick up some cupcakes today._ Suddenly during the clean up after class Masaomi poked his head out the door. "Mr. Nasujima are you sexually harassing her?" He glanced back towards me and I could tell what he wanted me to do, "Wow you sure were getting handsy there with our class rep teach. I mean if that wasn't sexual harassment then I don't know what is. So you like the sexy harasho types." He then left the classroom to talk to them, I moved and placed a mop and bucket of water outside the door, I then stayed out of sight and listened.

"Kida stop clowning around." he turned back to the girl named Anri. "Anri I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumors."

"Does she really look like the gossipy type to you?" Masaomi asked.

"No you got a point, you kids take care," he said trying to laugh it off.

"And you have nothing to worry about, the only one spreading rumors will be me," he said smiling, our teacher then glanced at me and tripped over the mop bucket I had just put in the hallway.

"Oh, so sorry are you ok teach?" I asked, but he just scurried away. _Mission accomplished._ Masaomi stood in front of Anri looking pleased with himself.

Mikado showed up then, "Masaomi? Kitomi? Anri?"

Everyone was standing around awkwardly so I elbowed Mikado, "well then lets quickly finish up and get out of here. How about we go get some cupcakes?"

Anri Sonohara, had now joined our group._ I have to admit I understand why the guys are into her_, we left the school. Anri was really cute and kinda shy, she seemed like the type that needed someone to watch out for her. Masaomi had told me she was getting bullied by some girls from her Jr. High and Mikado swooped in and saved her yesterday. Now though the four of us walked together in awkward silence.

"You took some guff the other day," Mikado said trying to break the silence.

"Oh, yah," she said noncommittally. _She doesn't seem really comfortable around peo_ple, but both of the boys seem to like having her around.

After a moment Masaomi broke the silence, "I sure didn't see that coming. You putting the moves on her before me, and after Kitomi hit on you and she doesn't hit on anyone."

I blushed and shot Masaomi a glare,_ I wasn't hitting on him_. "That wasn't what I was doing," Mikado told him.

Masaomi walked over between Anri and Mikado, "But you know its all good I think if I were you though I would have taken that shot and scored. By now I would be whispering sweet nothings in her ear at West Gate Park." He suddenly turned and knelt in front of Anri, "Dump the chump and go out with me!" He declared throwing his arms open. He had a big cheesy grin on his face and looked absolutely ridiculous kneeling in front of her.

"Hey what are you. . ."Mikado stared at his best friend confused.

"Umm I'm not," Anri mumbled quietly avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Really Masaomi?" I said smiling and laughing at the discomfort of the groups two new members.

"It's alright you don't need to answer right away," he declared waving a hand in her face, "I have the same offer out to seven other girls and I still don't know which one I want most.

Mikado closed his eyes and shook his head, "Don't waste your time trying to make sense of this guy Anri, it'll just make your head hurt. I know he acts like a playboy but he's far from it. Last time he hit on girls. . . " While he was talking I watched as Masomi crawled over to the rail and climbed onto it, he sat their perched like a bird.

"OK, you've said enough." Masaomi declared from his new perch, he suddenly jumped on top of Mikado and they both fell to the ground. Anri watched in silence as they flailed around on the ground but I laughed wholeheartedly, it was the first time I had laughed so much in a long time and I had to wipe a tear from my eye.

"I can tell you're good friends." Anri said flatly.

"Yah, best friends," Masaomi said letting up on his tickle attack towards Mikado.

"It's the cross I bear," Mikado told Anri good naturedly. Causing Mikado to start up his attack again. It took a while before the boys would start walking again but that didn't matter, a part of me didn't even want to go to where I was leading them.

We arrived at a cute little shop that I had been to a few times, it was called "The Cuppycake", and the sign for the place had a redheaded chibi holding up a cupcake with aqua frosting, even without the sign the Victorian style building stuck out. Masaomi looked at me concerned, "Are you sure you want cupcakes?" He asked.

"Yah, I REALLY need some cupcakes right now," I said smiling at him,_ please just let it go and I will explain later. I promise._ "Besides its a great place for us to talk and get to know Anri better," I said looping arms with the other girl.

The interior was entirely aqua and mocca, and despite the classic exterior the interior was modern styled. I had them get us a table and I went up to the counter instead of waiting for a waitress, "Is Kanoki here?" I asked the cashier, "I need to make a special order."

The girl kept a passive face and nodded,"She can be with you in just a moment,"

"Perfect, and could you please send a variety of cupcakes to my friends over there," I said pointing to where Anri, Masaomi and Mikado and sat down. "I'll cover the tab." She nodded to me and got another worker started on collecting cupcakes to take over.

The redhead didn't keep me waiting long, the chibi out front was actually styled after the owner of the store, Kanoki Himefugigo was bright and bubbly and while she owned this store that wasn't her main business. "Hello Kanoki, I was hoping I could talk to you about a special order?" I smiled brightly at the woman, she was an information broker, just like Izaya but she would never leave Ikebukuro, because her boyfriend would never leave.

Shizuo Heiwajima and Kanoki had been going out for as long as I had known them, it was because of how many enemies he had that she always wore a short sword attached to her thigh, he kept trying to propose to her but had never succeeded. "Well lets go in the back and take a look at what I can do for you." She said smiling, her aqua eyes looked like they wanted to say more but she stuck to the script.

Her office was in the back of the building, down an elegant spiral staircase. Once we were in the back it all dropped though, "I don't know how much help I can be, Izaya bought me out." I was afraid of that, I had been hoping it would take him longer to cripple her information system than mine but apparently it had been a vain hope.

"Who is in control of the yellow scarves now?" I prayed that she could tell me because I was running out of places to turn.

"Sorry, all I know is that they are coming back, despite how much effort you seem to have put into their complete disbanding." I shook my head,_ I should have known that she doesn't have anything._

"Well it was worth a try." I smiled at her, "I better get back, as it is I have a lot of explaining to do." The redhead nodded and I went back to the table with my friends.

"Sorry about that, so what did I miss?" I asked snagging a chocolate cupcake.

"I was just warning her about Nasujima," Masaomi told her.

"Don't worry about him, he won't mess with you if we are around." I told her happily.

"They already told me," she said quietly taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Anyway about those girls, the ones that were bullying you. Their from your Jr. High right?" Mikado ashed Anri.

"How? How did you know that?" she asked surprised.

"Well it was just some of the things they said to you, it seemed like there might have been some other girl around to stick up for you but I guess that girls gone now and so those girls came back to harass you again.

"Yah thats right a friend of yours has disappeared. Still no sign of her yet?" I asked her.

"I't Mika Harima from our class right?" Mikado added, the three of us then waited patiently while she pulled out a little scrapbook of pictures of her and her friend. Mika looked like she was a female version of Masaomi, bright and outgoing; she had brown hair and smiled brightly in all of the pictures.

"They're saying that she's just absent from school right now, but she's been missing since school even started." Anri looked down at the pictures worriedly, the two of them looked so different that it was shocking they would get along but the worry in Anri's eyes told me she really cared about the other girl.

"Shouldn't we tell the cops about this." Masaomi asked her, finishing off his cupcake.

"The last I heard from her she had sent a text to me and her family, she said her heart was broken so she was taking a quick trip and not to worry." She said it like she didn't believe what the text,_ I wonder if she blames Mika's parents a little,_ I thought but I didn't let myself linger on such dark things.

"Her heart was broken, what happened?" Mikado asked, both of the boys seemed to be taking a genuine interest Anri's problems, _She might end up being a permanent part of the group,_ I thought happily. I had never had any friends close to my age that were girls.

"Well she. . . listen, this might come as a bit of a shock to you" She looked worried about telling us more about Mika.

"After what I've seen these past few days I doubt anything can shock me." Mikado told her and Masaomi gave her a thumbs up in agreement, I nodded for her to tell._ Does Mikado really think this city can't still surprise him?_ I thought worrying about him if he thought that way.

"My friend Mika is a stalker," Mikado choked on his food and Masaomi just nodded as if that is what he expected.

"Gotcha so that guy we overheard you talking to earlier, Mika was stalking him, no sorry she was deeply in love with him and had to go on a trip because he rejected her?" Masaomi pieced together and looked to her for confirmation.

"Mm hm," She confirmed not looking any of us in the eye.

Thats an issue for her family then, not you if she doesn't come back soon they'll call the cops." Masaomi told her as if the case were closed, but Mikado wasn't done asking questions.

"Were the two of you close? Were you good friends?" Masaomi and I both looked at Mikado confused, _She said they were best friends, wouldn't that imply that they were close?_

"Well we were together all the time. I'm not naturally very social but she dragged me along wherever she went. It was only because of her that I actually met people. Then when I found out she chose the same highschool I did I actually felt kinda guilty about it." She smiled to herself and looked at hands.

"So then. . . " Mikado trailed off and so I finished his thought.

"So she was using you, but you knew that." The boys both looked at me in shock but Anri just nodded.

"Thats true. Mika was only using me to make herself look better, but to be completely honest I was using her too. Depending on her made my life easier, pretty soon I couldn't imagine living any other way." Anri said it as if that was how all friendships worked and it made me feel sorry for her

"Umm. . ." Mikado looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him, the conversation was quickly becoming awkward.

"But now I think I'm OK, I realized I don't really need her. I'm used to it now, I'm doing fine without her. To tell you guys the truth I only asked to be class rep because thats the job she would wanted. I figured I should just do it in her place, I wanted to prove to myself that I can be better than she is. You think I'm devious don't you." She smiled at us and I almost wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong with that way of thinking, but Mikado spoke first.

"Actually I think its devious that you're telling us this. It kinda seems like you're asking for our forgiveness or something. The fact that you want to be better than her isn't something you need to defend. If you ask me that's something you should really own and be proud of. but. . ."

"You're right, thank you Mikado. " There was an odd atmosphere around them that I couldn't break, They've connected, I thought looking at them, _I wonder if she likes him?_

Masaomi seemed upset about being left out of whatever was going on between them so he smashed Mikado's cupcake in his face, "You're lame!"

"How am I lame?" Mikado asked trying to wipe pink frosting off his face. At that moment the bell rang and someone I knew walked into The Cuppycake. Tatsuko walked into the room, I noticed her arm was in a sling then her green eyes met my blue ones. I glanced over at Masaomi and noticed him staring,_ I promise I had no idea, I haven't seen or heard from her since Izaya left._

"Lets go guys, I think if I eat anymore cupcakes I'll explode." I got nods all around as we were leaving I noticed Tatsuko going into the back to talk to Kanoki, _Is she coming to ask for help?_ I wondered, _Or is she on an errand for Izaya?_ I knew I would never know the answer but I couldn't stop myself from wondering.


	4. Misery Loves it's Company

**Sooo. . . here is chapter four, thanks for reading this far. Please let me know what you think :) **

"Thanks for everything today, I should really be getting home," Anri told us outside of the Cuppycake.

"Alright, see yah," Mikado looked sad to see her go.

"Goodbye my dear Anri!" Masaomi called waving to her, and he and Masaomi started to walk.

"Do you need us to take you home?" Anri was really pretty and the streets of Bukuro were dangerous for pretty people. _I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to just take her off the streets. Plus those creeps in the van have been really active lately, I would hate to have to find out what exactly was happening to those people just because Anri went missing._

"No, I'll be alright," She assured me, I wanted to argue but Anri was already running off and the boys were walking away. Masaomi was walking backwards and waving to Anri. _Anri will be fine, _I told myself as I started following the boys, _She is so quiet most people won't even notice her, _I wasn't sure I believed that but there was no way to go after her now without looking paranoid.

"You know I started thinking, I bet Saji and her friend Mika might actually together right now." Mikado told us

Suddenly Masaomi turned and started walking normally, the laugh gone from his voice, "The stalker got the stalkee?"'

"I don't know I'm not sure, maybe she kidnapped him or something."

"More likely," Masaomi said pointing as if he could point at the words Mikado had just said.

"If we wanted to, how could we find her?" He looked sad thinking about Anri's friend, and Masaomi and I made I contact we both knew several ways to do that, but none of them were safe.

"I say drop it, Anri said she's fine," Masaomi told him and I nodded hoping that Mikado would let it go, information in this town isn't cheap, especially with Izaya back.

"You would need a massive organization for something like this, like the Dollars." Mikado seemed lost in his own thoughts and forgot we were there entirely. _Why does he talk about the Dollars so much? _

I shot an alarmed look at Masaomi, but as always he kept calm, "Don't tell me you're seriously thinking about joining the Dollars." Concern colored his words and he looked serious, but not frantic, he really knew how to control his expressions.

"No, no way." Mikado said smiling again at Masaomi. I looked ahead of us and noticed a bunch of people wearing yellow and looking like trouble, my heart almost stopped. _Tamaki was right, they are coming back._ Masaomi just continued like they didn't exist so I did as well.

"You don't want that, color gangs are the kind of thing you do when you're young and then regret it when you're older." He told Mikado sagely, but he waved his hand dismissively as if the topic were light and meaningless.

"Yah but you gotta do certain things when you young?" Mikado said cheerfully as we walked through the group in yellow.

Mikado left us after that claiming he had homework to do, "Are you ok? I asked giving him a sideways glance," We watched Mikado walk away and I noticed another group of people in yellow walking down the street._ Where did they all come from? I thought irritably watching the group, I haven't seen a hint of the Yellow Scarves in seven months and now they are everywhere._

"He looks so vulnerable." Masaomi told me watching his childhood friend disappear into the crowed.

"He's not," I told him with determination, "He has us, we can keep him safe." I smiled at Masaomi but even I could tell just how forced it looked.

We walked in silence for a while, and when we went through the park he pretended to shoot a group of Yellow Scarves with his finger. _He's been really busy with Mikado lately so he probably won't notice if I start slipping back onto the streets._ I just stayed with him, he's ignoring me, trying to come to terms with what's going on. _He would do anything to protect those he cares about, so he can't stay made at me for doing the same thing, after all I am much more expendable than he is._ I looked around irritated by all of the yellow I saw everywhere, _Shit, why did I fail!_ _I need to clean up this mess quickly._ I ripped open a new bag of peanut butter M&M's and ate them.

_"Kitomi? Why are you always eating chocolate?" Masaomi asked me._

_"Well how else do you think I stay this sweet?" I laughed and ate a handful of Reese's Pieces._

_"You're not sweet at all," he teased me poking my side,_

_"You're right," I told him shoving him off the rail he was sitting on, "So think of how bad it would be if I don't get my sweets." I smiled at him and we both laughed._

We stopped outside of the hospital again, it had been a while since we had been here, but same as always we stopped on the corner outside and he looked at the window with pain, regret and sadness written all over his features. I wanted to give him a hug but I just let it be, she would be watching from the window and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Instead I offered him some of my M&M's, he accepted them but he didn't eat them, I could tell his mind was elsewhere. He pretended to be a player, but we knew his heart belonged to the girl in that hospital, she and I just had to wait for him to realize it.

"Why did you stop eating Reese's Pieces?" he asked me out of the blue staring at the M&M's in his hand.

"I threw some up a while back, it was totally gross!" he seemed confused.

"But they we're your favorite."

"Yah, but they weren't so great coming back up so it will be a while before I eat them again," I stared at Saki's window and made it clear that the topic wasn't open for discussion.

"What's going on with you?" He asked walking away from the hospital, we never went in to talk to Saki, but one day he would.

"Well, there is Izaya coming back to town and I got some Intel the other day that the Yellow Scarves were on the rise, but I didn't believe it. Today I had to double check to see who would start them back up but Kanoki didn't know anything. Izaya has bought out all of her business, he also brought out what was left of mine."

"You told me you were clean," he sounded exhausted but not judgmental. _I wonder what you would do if you ever found out I was lying to you? _Of course I was safe this time because I hadn't lied, when I told him that it was the truth.

"I was," this time it was my turn to sound exhausted, "After what happened you retreated into yourself and I stayed out to make sure the Yellow Scarves broke up. Don't worry most people won't tie it back to us, Vienna came back from the dead and took out anyone who still wore yellow. Ameko hasn't been seen since you left the scarves. Anyway I stopped seeing Yellow Scarves so I stopped going out, until the first day of school I hadn't been on the streets in six months. I still had a few guys getting info to me but I never met them, they texted me and then if the info was good I wired money to them. Even that had basically stopped in the last two months. " Masaomi nodded and kept walking knowing that I would keep up with him. _ It was just standard practices to cover our buts, if we're lucky this time next year no one would even remember us. Or at least him, _I had to remind myself that I made my decision about the Yellow Scarves already, _I wish they would just disappear. _

"On the first day of school Tamaki told me he had some big info for me that he would only give to me in person, I went and it was a trap. I got away and went to tell Izaya to leave us alone, but obviously he didn't listen since he showed up and harassed you and Mikado yesterday."

"Yah, even with your warning I never expected to see him. After all we are just high schoolers now." he sounded lost and I couldn't blame him for that, I nodded trying to convey how right he was.

"You're right, we're just high schoolers now and this has nothing to do with us." I nodded to some more people in yellow. "Our Yellow Scarves is gone, I made sure of that." We looked at each other and reflected in his brown eyes I saw my own fear of being sucked back into that world. "We promised we weren't going back," I reminded him, "This changes nothing." He looked unsure, and started walking without giving the statement confirmation. _Shit, he isn't sure anymore! _I hated seeing him look so defeated when we hadn't even faced our enemies yet.

"We need to go to Russia Sushi," He told me, "Hopefully we can find out more about these Dollars." He didn't wait to see if I was following because he already knew I would, he never had to check and see if I had his back because I always did, leaving the streets hadn't change that.

When we walked into Russia Sushi we found Saburo Togusa, Kyohei Kadota, Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki. They had been the ones to save Masaomi's girlfriend from the Blue Squares, they also left the Blue Squares because of her kidnapping. _They would probably know something about the Dollars._

We got a back room so we could talk with them privately and once the door was closed behind Simon Masaomi started, "I was hoping you could tell me about the Dollars."

"What?" Kadota took the lead in answering the questions, he was in charge of this small group of oddities and so he normally took responsibility for anything to do with them.

"I'm trying to keep my friend from getting mixed up with them. " Masaomi answered simply.

Kadota took a drink of his green tea, "Why are you asking us?" His eyes flicked between me and Masaomi.

"Well you're the only one I can talk to," Masaomi smiled sadly at him and I blushed and hung my head.

"Guess you can't really ask Izaya Orihara about it, huh?" Erika asked, I wanted to slap her for bringing up that name because it made Masaomi look even more depressed, but I knew she didn't mean to be rude so I let it go.

Kadota looked at me as if trying to decide something, "Why would you want to join the Dollars?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked a few times, unsure if I had heard him correctly, "I don't." my voice sounded flat and harsh even to my ears, "Another friend of ours keeps talking about them and we are worried about him." I wasn't sure if he believed me, but that didn't really matter, we just waited for the information.

We sat in an awkward silence until Kadota decided to talk, "Look, we don't really know much about them. Their kind of a mystery. We don't know a whole lot about them either, but since you're here I'll tell you what we do know." Masaomi perked up a little just waiting for anything he could be told about the Dollars.

. . .

We walked in silence again after leaving Russian Sushi, both of us trying to make sense of the whole situation, the information hadn't been anything new so there was nothing left to do but wait and see what happened. Suddenly Masaomi spoke, "Mikado?"

I only half heard, "What?" but Masaomi started running so I chased after him, then I saw Mikado up ahead, but while we were running I bumped into some guy. I slowed down a little, "Sorry." I told them, but the glares I got held me in place.

"No it's going to take more than that," Some guy in a red shirt with a yellow bandanna around his neck said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"In case you haven't noticed, dork" some black guy with a lip ring and dreadlocks held back by a yellow bandanna said looking intimidating, "You just bumped into the yellow scarves." His smile creeped me out, and I suddenly felt exposed in my school uniform, _Shit! I don't have my knives with me!_ A third guy had circled to cut of Masaomi's path.

"If you don't want your girlfriend to get hurt then come with us," The third one told Masaomi, I shook my head but he followed as the three of them lead us into an alleyway. _I'm not his girlfriend, _it was the most ridiculous thing to be thinking of, but I wasn't Masaomi's girlfriend, _I am much more dependable than Saki. _

We were backed into a corner when Masaomi finally spoke, "Interesting, so you say you're with the Yellow Scarves?" His tone oozed disbelief.

"You don't joke about that," the guy with dreads growled, he was obviously the leader of this group.

"I said it because I doubt it," he declared leaning against the wall nonchalantly, a devious smile started spreading across his face.

Dreadlocks dude came forward and grabbed the collar of Masaomi's jacket, "You little."

I got ready for the fight to start but at that moment Mikado called yelled our names, "Masaomi! Kitomi!" He ran down the alley towards us,_ Shit, we can't fight these goons in front of him_. The guys claiming to be a part of the Yellow Scarves looked at Mikado confused.

"Mikado, why do you have to show up now?" I asked quietly. The situation had just gotten dangerous, Masaomi and I could easily take them out but we couldn't let Mikado know about that.

Thankfully the city sent a distraction, some freak ran down an adjacent alley yelling "Monster!"

I made eye contact with Masaomi, "Lets go," He said pulling on Mikado's arm. I slipped away from the guy that was holding me and followed. We bolted heading for the main street, I thought I saw them running after us, but we lost them quickly.

The three of us stood breathing heavily but then we grinned and started laughing. Nothing like a shot of adrenalin to improve your mood, I popped some more M&M's in my mouth to cover the bad taste at the back of my throat and watched as Masaomi put his arm around Mikado. "Man you had me so worried," Masaomi told his childhood friend.

"You had me worried too,"

"I could tell," then they both laughed again.

"So much love, why don't you two go get a room!" I teased causing them to both come after me. Warding off their friendly attacks I was surprised how quickly the mood had changed. Mikado really has no idea just how much he has saved Masaomi. We walked home talking about nothing important and just being kids, it was the perfect way to end the day. _We are just kids_, I smiled happily, _and that's all we have to be. _


	5. Decode

**Sorry, I thought I posted this chapter weeks ago. . . so yah let me know what you think. Enjoy :) **

"Ummm, Kitomi?" Yuki was standing by my desk, she was in the same class and me and Masaomi, "Are you and Masaomi dating?" She asked blushing bright red.

I struggled to contain my laughter,_ everyone thinks that. If you laugh she will get offended_, I reminded myself. "No, he is my best friend but not my boyfriend, so if you're interested in him I might be able to put in a good word for you." I smiled broadly at her. _Yuki's pretty and upbeat, they would probably have a great time dating each other._

"N-no. . . it-it's nothing like th-that," she stammered looking even more embarrassed, her eyes darted around as if looking for help from her friends.

"Kitomi are you coming?" Masaomi called from the doorway, he had already gotten Mikado and Anri.

I nodded to the girl, "Sorry I'm being summoned." I collected my lunch box, "If you change your mind let me know." I ignored the odd faces my classmates gave me and walked out of the classroom.

We got up onto the roof and I flopped down taking in the warmth of the sun, "Have you read the newest chapter of Naruto yet? I've loved getting to learn about his parents!"

"No I haven't," Mikado sounded interested in it and Anri just shook her head, "Minato and Itachi have to be the greatest, them and Jiraiya."

"Why do you say that?"Masaomi asked nonchalantly as if he didn't really care about the answer.

"They knew that they were going to die and they gave everything for those that they loves. To sacrifice yourself so those you love can have a future is the most noble expression of love I can think of." I lay on the roof smiling as I practically absorbed energy from the sun. "What about you Mikado? Who's your favorite?"

"Ummm. . . .Well. . . . I don't know. . ." He said looking embarrassed and staring at his lunch.

"My favorite is Tsunade, because she's smoken hot!" Masaomi declared taking a big bite of his food.

"Oh come on Masaomi. . . that's. . . there are girls here." His eyes cut between me and Anri. "So I saw the black rider again yesterday." He told us trying to change the subject.

"Wow, man that's twice since you've come to this city!" Masaomi sounded excited to talk about the black rider. "Can you tell, does it really not have a head?"

"Well it wore a helmet so I think it had one." he seemed uneasy about it, "What do you think Kitomi? I'm sure you've seen it more than I have since you've lived here you're whole life."

He seemed really hopeful to get the attention off of him so I sighed and tried to decide what to tell them, "To be honest I haven't seen it that much since I spend most of my time inside studying, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were just some normal person in the city." I sat up and started eating my food, "But wouldn't it be spooky if it really didn't have a head?"

Masaomi poked my side making me jump, "Come on Kitomi, you're gonna scare Anri. Don't be so spooky and dark."

"No, I'm fine." Anri frantically told Masaomi. "I actually think its kinda interesting." She added softly

"Really!" Masaomi went and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well I know tons more about the black rider. Apparently it's eating all of the people that have been going missing." He sounded like he wanted her to believe it, even though he definitely didn't. "But don't worry Anri, I will protect you!" He tried to cozy up to her but she shrugged him off.

"Actually, the people going missing aren't tied to the black rider at all. There are these guys in a black van that are snatching people off the streets, you should be really careful. I almost got kidnapped by them before." I didn't want to kill the happy mood, but Masaomi was taking the situation with Yagari Pharmaceuticals way to lightly.

"And buzz kill," Masaomi sighed at me, "Why do you have to be such a downer Kitomi?"

"Sorry, I just worry about you guys." I blushed and looked down at my food. _You of all people should know how dangerous these streets are. I want to make sure you guys are safe. _

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Mikado cut in, "I'm glad that you worry about us, that means you care." He smiled at me and made me feel better about the situation.

"Wow Mikado, and here I thought you were aiming for Anri? Does that mean we aren't in a love triangle anymore?"

Mikado blushed and his gray eyes shot back to Anri, "That's not. . . I mean. . . we're friends after all. It has nothing to do with who I like."

"Well Kitomi, there you have it. Maybe if you had a rocken hot body like Anri then you could finally get a date." he smiled mischievously at me. I punched him in the arm and kept eating my lunch. "Ow, that wasn't nice!" _I don't want anyone taking that sort of notice of me anyway, its much better to be nondescript than to stand out. Especially when it comes to catching guys attention. _

"So Mikado are you having fun being class rep?" I ignored the yellow haired boy holding his arm and whining to Anri that she had to kiss it to make it better.

"Yah, it's a little different than I thought it would be but I am really glad I decided to do it." He fidgeted awkwardly and his eyes darted back to Anri again.

"I'm glad, mom always told me that being active in high school was important because you get to make so many fun memories with friends." We both smiled and watched as Masaomi struggled to gain Anri's sympathy.

"Yah, she's probably right." Mikado laughed.

. . .

It was nice and calm as I wandered the streets, it probably wasn't the smartest idea for me to be out at night, especially with the Yellow Scarves coming back but if I stayed cooped up at home then I would go insane. I saw Celty standing talking to Shizuo on the bridge with the cement divider between her on the street and him on the sidewalk, it had been far too long since I had seen either of the adults them. "Mom! Dad!" I cried out and ran over and hugged the tall man with bleached hair. "I've missed you so much."He picked me up and set me down on the divider so that Celty could get a hug too. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

_I sat on the side of the road munching on some food I'd stolen when a black clad person on a motorcycle stopped in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked the dark figure in front of me. The rider pulled out a phone and typed a message for me. 'You should go home, it isn't safe for a little kid to be out on the streets.' My big blue eyes looked up at the yellow helmet hoping I had made eye contact. "I don't have a home."_

I let the painful memory fade and finally let go of Celty and turned to look at Shizuo, "Sorry. I know I've been avoiding you two and I am sorry."

Shizuo smirked at me, "You did what you had to kid. I figured I'd see you again since Izaya is back, I take it he came to say 'hi' to you as well?" I nodded and gave him a worried look. He put his hand on my head to try and comfort me, "Don't worry kid, things won't be as bad as they were last time." I looked over to see Celty holding up a message on her phone, 'He's right. This time you don't have any connection to any gangs or people on the streets.' I bit my lip and looked up at Celty like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Vienna," Shizuo sounded tense like he was on the edge of losing control, "You promised you were cutting your ties to the street." I looked down at the ground and willed that the tears in my eyes wouldn't start to flow.

"I did, six months ago the Yellow Scarves were nowhere in sight so I left the streets, but their back now. I don't want Masaomi getting involved again, but I can't just sit back while the Yellow Scarves swarm around the city." I cringed not looking at either of the adults I had claimed as my parents and waited for the blow I was sure would come, but it didn't he put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't think I could ever have a normal life but I want to make it so my friends can."

'Hiding that from him is just going to cause you problems in the end.' I nodded and ate some M&M's. "I just need more time to figure out how best to tell Masaomi without letting him get involved. He is already really worried about Mikado and Anri, I don't want to pull his attention from them." They both nodded and the three of us stood there in silence.

"If you don't want him to worry about you than we will for him. Its better to just tell him." Shizuo informed me. He took a long drag on his cigarette, after expelling a cloud of smoke he continued, "I won't say anything. I don't even know him, but if he really is your best friend than you should trust him more."

Celty's suddenly started digging around her bike and after a moment she seemed to find what she was looking for. Her black clad hand held a bag of Reese's Pieces out for me. She also quickly typed, 'They're still your favorite right?'

I hesitantly took the bag from her, "Yah they are. Thanks Celty." I tried really hard to keep the pain out of my smile but I didn't think I had succeeded. "I don't want to impose on your lives but I hope I can see everyone more often now since I'm going back to the streets anyway."

Shizuo's smile made me feel at home, "Of course. Kanoki and I will always welcome you at the Cuppycake." Celty nodded, 'I know Shinra has been missing you. Stop by our place anytime.'

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." I hugged them both one more time, "You're the best parents ever!" Celty typed out one last message for me. 'You must have really good taste in people' I nodded and started walking again.

Shizuo called after me, "Hey kid, "I turned and looked at him, "We may not be your real parents but you can always come to me when you have a problem." Celty nodded her agreement. I smiled and waved then continued walking down the street. After they were out of sight I stuffed the Reese's Pieces in my pocket and pulled out some M&M's.

I could feel it all slipping out of my control again, _Damn. Why did he have to come back?_ I crouched down in an alley held my head in my hands and cried. I always cried alone, Masaomi had never even seen me cry. _I know you're not my family and I know that your right. I need to tell him everything, but I almost lost him once and I'm only just getting him back._ I sat down and leaned against the wall and let myself look at the sky. My heart practically beat to the rhythm of this city, I was a part of it and it was a part of me. _You can't run from something that is a part of you, I just have to face this head on._ I got a text from Celty, 'I know it's hard but you can have a normal life. Please keep off the streets.'

I forced myself to get up and start walking to my apartment, It would be bad if anyone on the street recognized me. I saw a family on my way home and as always just the sight of their happy lives hurt me worse than any beating I had taken. _Even if they had adopted me they were still in Jr. High School at the time. Normal is never something we would have been. _

_"She's diseased!" One of the kids cried, they were always crying around me. I often wondered why Celty had brought me to this place, they didn't want me, no one wanted me around._

_"Ameko what are you doing?" The lady in charge asked running out to see what was wrong._

_"I told you my name isn't Ameko. My name is Vienna!" my hands were shaking and I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. "He called me trash. He said I should have been sent with that pedophile who came by to adopt me last week." I cried but it was like she didn't hear me._

_She was holding the boy's arm and looking at his face, his arm had a neat semi-circle on it from where I bit him and he was getting a black eye. "How could you hurt someone like this?" She wasn't sad anymore, now she was angry._

_I shook my head my mess of blonde hair hit me in the face and clouded my vision, "You wouldn't listen no matter what. I wish they had never brought me here!" I ran, I had a head start and they would never catch me. _

_Why did I have to live through this? I had done nothing wrong! I promised myself that I would get out of that place as soon as I could, I wasn't waiting till they let me out. I thought bitterly, If I am just trash that belongs in the gutter maybe I should stop trying to be something else._

_I ran to Celty and Shinra's place, Shinra opened the door for me. "Vienna! I am so happy to see you!" He pulled me into the apartment, "Isn't it great that you're getting to live with a bunch of kids just like you now?" He hugged me so tightly that I struggled to breath. Shinra was always too upbeat like that, never noticing the sad details. _

_"They hate me," I told him, I didn't feel like crying anymore and I wasn't angry, just empty. I just stood there as he fussed over me. "On of the boys said they should have let some pedophile take me away."_

_A hint of sadness seeped into his features, but he covered it up quickly."I've got some chocolate you can have, you probably need some sugar since you were just running." he went over to the kitchen and brought me back a chocolate bar. I sat there munching on it. "So what are you going to do Vienna?" He had offered to adopt me in the past and I had told him no, after all he was still in Jr. High. Even without that I could take care of myself, I ran away from Mr. Matsuo and Mr. Otsuka all by myself._

_"I think I know of a job I can do, but it's not legal. Do you think Celty will hate me if I do it?" I asked him earnestly, I wouldn't have been able to take it if Celty and Shinra hated me. They were the only people who had ever cared, the first ones to ever show me kindness and ask for nothing in return._

_"Of course not, Celty could never hate you. You're practically her daughter." I nodded and looked back at my partially eaten chocolate bar. "Just so you know that makes me your daddy!" He opened his arms for a hug but I just stared at him. After a moment he dropped his arms, "Well at least you didn't hit me like Celty does."_

_Celty got home shortly after that, 'You have to go back. They will be worried about you.' she told me tapping her foot impatiently._

_"No they won't, they hate me there." I folded my arms and pouted on the couch._

_'Yes they will miss you, now come on I'll get you a treat if you come without complaining.' I thought for a moment, but in the end her bribe worked._

_"I want Reese's Pieces," I told her getting up off the couch, "And I want to be able to see you more often." I looked up at her pleadingly. She offered me her hand and I waved to Shinra as we walked out the door._

I had almost been seven, I choked back more tears wishing the painful memories would just disappear._ I'm not garbage,_ I reminded myself,_ and Masaomi would never do that to me._ I told myself that over and over but I wasn't so sure. _I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. _Masaomi was my first friend my own age, like Celty and Shinra, the first people to ever care for me, he was too important to lose.


End file.
